


Hero

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Galvatron is about to attack and the whole station is sent into a panic, Soundwave is too busy to notice someone sneaks out.





	Hero

Alarms screamed in the halls, every Decepticon jumped scurrying to where they were supposed to be during a battle. He turned sharply hearing another set of peds behind his, two mechanical birds swooped down landing on his shoulders.

“It’s bad boss, Galvatron is leading a miniature army straight for us,” Lazerbeak informed him, his claws digging in, trying to hold onto Soundwave as he ran.

Finally he arrived to the control hub, Skybite already barking orders. Soundwave rushed over to the communications station. “Galvatron now!” The officer scrambled around in his station, finally hailing the Decepticon leader.

Galvatron’s aged yet rageful face popped up on the hologram. “Soundwave, my second in command.” He greeted he grinning madly.

“Galvatron what’s the meaning of this war party?” His tanks turned, he felt Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak’s claws dig in, tension in the air growing thicker by the second.

“What do you think? The Decepticons have no need for weaklings like you or anyone on that station.” Galvatron sneered. “So either join us or die.” The feed cut suddenly.

“Sir we don’t have any defenses up, they must have a spy or a virus.”

Soundwave snapped his attention to the other officer. “Keep trying to get them online, we don’t have long, I want everyone that isn’t on turret or on medical duty to pick up a weapon and wait.”

* * *

 

Cosmos felt small, really small hiding in the back of the command hub, watching as the Commander, his Commander direct everyone, the second in command Skybite work away. He shuffled his peds, panic rising in his systems, wasn’t the best way to wake up hearing that multiple enemies were closing in. Death was on their door step. And all he could do was watch Soundwave’s aft. 

The air was growing tense, far too tense, Cosmos found himself walking out of the command hub, his peds setting softly down. Watching as the whole station went into panic, yet somehow no one noticed him, for once he was alright with that. Making his way down to a hanger feeling his built-in blasters. “This is crazy.” He found the small hanger was almost empty, mostly full of medical supplies and some medics who were getting ready for the oncoming battle. If there was to be one.

He snuck around each one, thinking what Soundwave would say to what he was about to do. “They just need some time.” He opened up a small hatch stepping out of the station and into the all too familiar void.

* * *

 

“Sir someone just opened a hatch before your signal.” Another officer shouted.

Soundwave didn’t look up, staring at the coding that prevented them from accessing the turrets. “Close it!” He snapped.

“They already left, coward.”

Soundwave pulled himself from the screen. “Who was it?”

“Cosmos.”

His spark sank, turning behind him to see the little space shuttle was no longer there, he stood up commanding another look at the coding. He didn’t even hear Cosmos leave, didn’t even notice the little Autobot slip out of the hub. Quickly he opened a channel to the shuttle. Angered that Cosmos didn’t respond, turning back to the window. There he was, a little green dot approaching the fleet of warframes. “Cosmos what are you doing, report back here right now!” He yelled into the line yet Cosmos still didn’t respond.

Staring hopelessly, his spark tearing in half.

* * *

 

To say he was scared was an understatement, biting his lip as he pushed himself towards the army. “Galvatron!”

_ “How are you feeling?” It was still strange to hear him without his helmet off, nothing blocking his voice. Soundwave pulled him close, kissing his helm. _

_ “Stuffed, and tired.” He groaned, resting on the other's frame, listening to Soundwave’s inner workings tick away. “How are you feeling?” _

_ “Relaxed, and tired ” He played with Cosmos’ plating, mapping it out for later use. “Pleased.” He rambled, dozing. _

_ Cosmos noticed that this was the first time he saw Soundwave relaxed, always tensed, working away like a steady machine. Yet here he was, at ease and Cosmos was shocked that he was seeing this, that Soundwave was so unknotted around him.unknotted?? What about relaxed He vented shutting down his optics. Soundwave hummed, going into recharge, Cosmos joined him, what better way to end a interface then that? _

He slammed into the tyrant. “I won’t let you do this to Soundwave!” He transformed, aiming for the purple mech’s helm. He felt Soundwave’s spark bind, fear smashed into him through the bond.

Galvatron growled. “Foolish Autobot!”

“I won’t let you kill Soundwave’s dream!”

Ok confused here you need a bit more to put in this between.

“Cosmos…” He choked out, his spark hammering, blocking out the panic in the station, listing in on the small massacure between Galvatron and Cosmos. Wincing at the scream of metal being torn apart the sizzle of wiring that was ripped, the crack of a visor. Cosmos was being torn apart and yet there was nothing he could do, stuck miles away and left to watch. His digits dug into the consol under him, tearing up the weak metal under him. Cosmos howled, as Galvatron ripped off his arms kicking him through space. The green frame gasping weakly floating away. Galvatron moving with ease, slowly hovering over the green mech, pulling a fusion cannon from his subspace arming himself.

“Pathetic, throwing your spark away, and for what? Some mech’s dream?” Galvatron grinned, his servos wrapping around Cosmos’ helm, holding the spaceship still. “Oh…” There was a deadly glimmer in those optics. “I see, you’re infatuated with him, poor little Autobot, you may have good intentions but him? Think that he even cares?”

Cosmos choked, anger radiating off of his little green frame.

The massive barrel of the cannon pointing at Cosmos’ exposed spark.

“Commander the turrets are back online.”

“Fire.” Soundwave ordered, his digits burying themselves into the metal below. “Send a retrieval team and a medical team.” Buzzsaw and Laserbeak were the only one’s who noticed the small crack in his voice. He hissed, watching as Galvatron’s fleet were blasted, feeling an emotion that he didn’t expect to crawl back into his live. Fear

* * *

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen the boss so worked up,” Lazerbeak said flying close to Buzzsaw.

“This...this is something new to me, not the boss fussing, but fussing over someone other than us?” Buzzsaw hadn’t been around Soundwave as long as Lazerbeak was.

“I like that you’re saying ‘fussing’, that wasn’t ‘fussing’ that was...something else,” Lazerbeak said feeling uneasy. 

He listened to the two birds as they flew through the station keeping an eye on things while he waited. He didn’t mind them chatting about him, Soundwave knew that they were only concerned. Then again none of the cassettes had seen him act like this, not moving an inch in the medical hub. The Cassette player crossed his arms, staring straight ahead, he’d been there when they brought Cosmos in, trailed behind the medical team as they rushed the green mech.

Here he was waiting for the medic to appear and give him some good news. Spending his time listing to the station and the medical team.

Galvatron’s fleet was destroyed and the survivors were taken to the bridge, Autobot city was informed of the situation, sending a few mechs to retrieve the warriors. Skybite was working away, with the help of Laserbeak and Buzzsaw who were currently Soundwave’s messengers.

He jumped up when the door slid open, the chief medic was wiping his hands, Soundwave had his spark in his throat. “He’s fine, just heavily damaged, we patched him up, but it’ll take a few solar cycles for a full recovery. We’ll keep him here until his own systems kick in and start mending the damage.”

It felt like a world was lifted off his shoulders, Cosmos was going to be alright. “Is he?”

“He’s still in recharge but should be waking up soon, you can visit him, but don’t stress him out, and don’t stay too long, he needs his rest.” The medic stood out of his way. “He might have a helmache,so I would suggest you keep your voice down.”

Soundwave lightly stepped into the hub, seeing Cosmos laying still on the berth, a light tarp covering him. Noticing the welding marks, where there were massive grey areas, where the paint had been stripped off. Yet the faint hum of Cosmos’ spark soothed him, taking a seat and waiting. Luckily the station was recovering, some of the fleet did attack, But the defenders drove them off. right about now Skybite was investigating what caused the malfunction. 

And Soundwave was a bundle of stress. He lifted his head and looked at the shuttle and, waited.

Cosmos groaned, his optics slowly resetting, the light blue cut through the faint darkness.

“Don’t move, you might reopen some wounds.”

“Oh, hi Soundwave.” Cosmos turned his helm to face him, his optics bright, trying to put on a brave face. “Did we?”

“We got the turrets online, right before Galvatron would’ve blasted your spark, luckily the battle the quick, the medics say a few more seconds out there and you would’ve died.”

Cosmos vented, feeling the tension in the air, he was reading Soundwave, and Soundwave was reading him. “You’re pissed.”

“I have a right to be.” He snapped.

Cosmos picked up the snap, mimicking Soundwave by crossing his arms. “Well this is exactly what I need, a Con throwing a tantrum only a few can see.” Throwing up a sassy front for Soundwave.

He was boiling inside, there were reasons why he didn’t want anyone to get close, you end up giving them ammunition. “You didn’t need to risk yourself, I heard everything, Cosmos this...You don’t need to fight for me or my dream.”

Cosmos sat up slowly, his servos folding into one another. “You think this is just about you? Soundwave this whole station is full of mechs who want what you want, I’m here for a reason. I could’ve been any mech out there, any mech could’ve walked out that airlock and challenged Galvatron. I did.”

“Why?”

“No one noticed, no one's ever noticed me, I’m expendable.”

He didn’t even notice it until his servo was resting on Cosmos’ arm, staring down at the small Autobot. “No, you’re not, to me Cosmos you’re far from expendable.” He retracted his face mask leaning down, kissing Cosmos’ helm. “That’s why you’re not allowed to do anything like that again.”

* * *

 

A few cycles passed as he began to heal up, mechs came and went, each one thanking him for buying some time. But Soundwave was a constant when he woke up and before he slept. Often holding his hand.

"And he's okay now?" Soundwave asked, reading over a medical datapad.

"Yes, just nothing stressful for at least 14 cycles." The medic stated.

Soundwave finally turned to him, his visor bright. "Let's go home." He leaned down scooping up Cosmos and holding him close. Cosmos squeaked, pulling his hands close and giggling at the feeling of being carried. They left the medical station, getting a few stares only to be met with Soundwave's glare. Cosmos blushed hiding his face in Soundwave's neck.

"Here we are." Soundwave opened up his hub, carrying Cosmos to the sofa and setting him down.

"Wait why am I in your hub?" He asked watching as the commander vanished into the brethroom, only to come back with a large blanket.

"For 14 cycles you're staying right here, that's an order." He bundled Cosmos up, sitting next to him. Removing his helmet and setting it down on the table, throwing an arm around Cosmos' shoulders. "My shift doesn't start for awhile, so what episode of 'The Outer Limits' do you want to watch." He smiled leaning in close to the small shuttle.


End file.
